1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to razor blade units and to safety razors including such blade units.
More precisely, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a razor blade unit including a frame and at least one blade movably mounted in said frame, said blade including an upper face, a lower face and a cutting edge, said frame including at least one upper stop portion and said blade being elastically biased toward said upper stop portion, where said blade is in a rest position.
2. Description of Related Art
US-A-2002/0144404 discloses an example of such a known razor blade unit, in which the cutting edges of the blades bear against the upper stops of the frame when the blades are in their position of maximum exposure.
Therefore, the cutting edges of the blades may penetrate in the upper stop portions (which are made of plastics in this case) and/or be damaged when the blades are in their rest position, so that the exposure of the blades at rest is not well defined. This, in turn, entails a lack of precision of the shaving.